


Dear Mark Fischbach

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Dear Evan Hansen, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Bittersweet Ending, Dear Evan Hansen References, Depressed Sean McLoughlin, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Sean McLoughlin, Inspired by Dear Evan Hansen, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin Friendship, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s), Sean McLoughlin Angst, Sean McLoughlin Dies, Sean McLoughlin Has Issues, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Mark Fischbach is a normal high school junior.His father left.He has one friend.His crush doesn't know of his existence.His YouTube channel is barely growing.All he ever wanted was to be noticed, be heard and have meaningful friendships.And maybe, just maybe, he will get that when he crosses paths with this other kid, Sean McLoughlin.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Felix Kjellberg, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marzia Bisognin & Felix Kjellberg, Sean McLoughlin/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 3





	Dear Mark Fischbach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> Oh my god, where do I start with this?  
> I've had this idea for so long now, I'm excited to actually write it down.  
> Let me give proper credit where it's due: I got this idea after watching the Sincerely, Me animatic by Connie McFalcon and you can watch it on YouTube.  
> So yes, this story is based around Dear Evan Hansen and if you don't know what that is...  
> Just look it up, that's all I have to say to you...  
> Edit: I decided to edit the chapter so it's longer.  
> You guys should know, I'm writing this using a phone so it's hard not to get tired trying to write 1,000 words but I'll try my best from now on.  
> Hope you like this revamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets ready to start his day. Unbeknownst to him, it's a little different from the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! Let's dive in without further ado!

" _Dear Mark Fischbach,_

_Today's gonna be an amazing day and here's why: because today, you're gonna be you, and just you. But also, you're breaking out of your shell, your comfort zone. So besides being you, you gotta be confident, approachable and well-liked. That sounds like a chore, but it's what you need. Go get em. Also, the channel's growth has been slow as always but I'm staying optimistic, at least it's a nice thing to do to keep busy. Oh yeah! That reminds me, today is PAX. I love going to game conventions, mainly because of the all the fun I have, but also because I know Amy Nelson goes there too. Her channel is bigger than mine, I wish I can be as charming and social as her. I wish I can talk with her, but I chicken out every time! But today, today will be different. Remember, be you._

_Sincerely, your closest and dearest friend, me"._

That was the latest entry in Mark's notebook. He always loved writing to get his emotions out.

The sad thing is, he's got no one to write to, except himself.

So, to fill you in with a few words:

Mark Fischbach is a junior in highschool.

He's not popular, he's invisible, he's shy and nervous.

His longtime crush doesn't know him.

He's got one good friend.

His YouTube channel is stuck on 1k subscribers.

His family life is not any better.

His father is no longer with them.

Oh no, he didn't die, God forbid.

He just left, and Mark heard he's got a new wife and new kids.

His mother, Sunok, somehow felt with it well. He didn't.

He doesn't get out of his room a lot, he really doesn't see anybody.

The notebook entry above explains anything else.

Amy Nelson is a junior like him, in the same school as well.

She has a bit of a popularity thing going on, thanks to her looks, her kindness and sociability.

It also helps that she posts weekly YouTube videos, and they usually get bombarded with views, likes and comments.

And Amy's channel, called Peebles, grows bigger everyday.

Last time Mark checked, it was around 800k subscribers.

He was impressed, to say the least.

His channel on the other hand, not so much.

Mark goes under the handle "Markiplier". He's actually proud of himself for coming up with an original username.

As its name suggests, the channel is primarily a gaming one. He's done vlogs here and there every now and then to read comments or address issues.

One example is the " 1,000 subscribers thank you" video, uploaded 4 months ago. It has gotten just about 1k views as of now.

But yeah, nothing else besides that.

He enjoyed it nonetheless, though.

Mark never did understood why he was always different from his peers.

At least, that's what he thought.

If you ask him right now, he would not be able to name a single person like him.

Everyone was beaming with confidence and talking, laughing, telling jokes, hanging out, going on dates, holding hands, hugging, kissing.

Everyone except him.

Was he just shy by nature? Did he not fit in? Does he need to do something spectacular to be noticed?

These questions and many more lingered in his mind everyday. He tries hiding it behind a smile and false reassurance that he was okay.

But then again, not many would ask how is he doing...

Although he has gotten used to it, Mark wouldn't deny he wished things would be different.

He wished he feels like someone cared, listened to what he has to say.

But anyways, enough of that.

It's time to start the day.

Right now, Mark was getting ready to go to the aforementioned game convention, PAX.

This is perhaps, one of the few good things Mark can say about his life.

He lived close to where the event would be held, he can just get there on foot.

He believes none of his peers attend these events cause they're considered stereotypically "nerdy" by their ridiculous standards.

Mark didn't care, though. He just wanna have a good time.

Well actually, he knows one person who attends, besides himself and Amy...

But he'll think about that when he gets there.

He got his backpack that he uses for outings, his notebook and pen in it.

So the backpack is staying on all day.

He got his phone, of course.

Oh yeah, and some snacks to go into the backpack.

"Are you ready, honey?"

Mark was just about to leave his bedroom when he heard that.

It was his mother's loving voice, he smiled a little.

She never failed to cheer him up.

When he got out, he saw her standing in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm ready, mom". He said, answering her question.

"You fixed your looks, you smell nice". He nodded.

"You got everything you need? Your backpack, snacks, your notebook and pen and your phone?". He nodded again.

"Yes, I do".

She stopped for a second.

"Alright, have fun! Don't be late, it's a school night". She reminded him.

If Mark would be honest, his day would've been better without that reminder but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"I won't!". And with that, he was out of the house in a second.

Sunok shook her head playfully.

"Kids these days with this energy....you can't keep up with them anymore". She mused.

Afterwards, she went on with whatever her day entailed of chores and menial tasks.

Back to Mark.

He thought about his mother.

She was always there for him, before and after his father left.

One thing that made him feel relieved is that her happiness is still genuine.

She is a strong woman.

Oh, how he wishes he was like her...

Mark snapped back to reality.

He really needs to focus on the road.

As he made his way slowly and steadily, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Can today be any different?"

We shall soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this idea and I'll do my best to write it as best as I could. Generally speaking, I already have everything planned, so it should be good!  
> As always, don't forget to comment and leave kudos and fav and follow me to get notified when I post new works.  
> That would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you and bye.


End file.
